


Entre deux mondes

by malurette



Series: Bouquet de treize fleurs [7]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Ghosts, Original Character Death(s), a bit of angst
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini recueil de mini fics sur les fantômes qui flottent entre ce monde et le suivant ;<br/>1ère vignette : Le métier de shinigami. 2ème : Inattendu. 3ème : Le trou d'un cœur qui se creuse. 4ème : Un Papillon de l'Enfer. <br/>5ème : Une suicidée. <br/>6ème : Deux faces. <br/>7ème : Les os sous la peau. <br/>8ème : Un shinigami en lévitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [La trajectoire des vies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376023) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un double suicide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des plus et des moins au métier  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** un shinigami et deux Plus anonymes  
>  **Genre :** gen/drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Bientôt il ne sera même plus prétexte de fantômes ! »  
>  sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre ’13)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Deux fantômes effrayés regardent le shinigami en tremblant, serrés dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Quand il lève son sabre pour leur présenter la poignée, ils se mettent même à pleurer.

\- Pitié, supplient-ils, ne nous séparez pas.  
\- Nous ne dérangerons pas. Nous ne prenons pas de place. Les vivants ne nous voient pas.  
\- Nous resterons juste là dans ce coin sans faire de mal à personne.  
\- Faut-il que nous mourions une deuxième fois ? Pourquoi nous punir ?  
\- Mais voyons, balbutie le shinigami, je ne vais pas vous faire de mal. Et à Soul Society vous aurez votre chance ensemble.  



	2. Pris de court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'a des fois ce boulot est fatigant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pris de court  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** un jeune Plus et un shinigami  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Mais il n’arrivait pas à faire face à son décès. Il n’arrivait pas à avancer. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Il n’arrivait pas à faire face à son décès, il n’arrivait pas à avancer, à accepter la réalité et passer plus avant. Comment aurait-il pu ? Il était bien trop jeune et trop chanceux pour mourir. Il avait déjà survécu à d’autres accidents plus violents que ça. Et il était toujours là.

Il ne croyait pas aux fadaises de grand-mère des esprits et d’une autre vie après la mort. Quand on est mort, c’est tout. Il n’y a plus rien et il ne s’en rendra pas compte. Puis surgit le type en noir…


	3. Un grand trou qui se creuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans fond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Comme un grand trou qui se creuse  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnage :** un Plus qui se Hollowifie  
>  **Genre :** de gen à horreur  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, et Anouilh pour le titre ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Lui se sentait comme un trou noir impossible à combler. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o2 – 12 mai ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Comme un trou noir impossible à combler, la faim creuse la poitrine du fantôme. Là, en dessous de cette chaîne si lourde qui lui tiraille la peau – l’enveloppe spirituelle – et tout ce qui reste de son être. Quelque chose s’est ouvert à l’intérieur.  
Il ne se rappelle plus que vaguement qu’il a été humain. Il oublie même l’objet de ses désirs inassouvis, pour ne garder que la frustration.

Quand la chaîne s’arrache, le trou laissé l’aspire et il se dévore lui-même. Il se reforme, entièrement retourné. Ses anciennes passions deviennent des moyens, et sa seule faim désormais, les âmes des autres.


	4. D'un autre monde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est beau mais ça n'est pas réel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** D'un autre monde  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** des habitants de Karakura et un Papillon de l'Enfer  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #14, « Féerique » d’après fanwork100   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

Les papillons de l’enfer sont normalement invisible aux humains normaux, mais il y a eu tellement de fuites de pouvoir ces derniers temps qu’ils commencent à se laisser apercevoir ici ou là par les plus sensibles. Ils n’ont pas le même impact qu’un shinigami en uniforme et sabre, ou un fantôme sanguinolent, ou un hollow. Ils ne sont pas dangereux en soi, mais… c’est plus insidieux.  
C’est joli, avec un châtoiement irréel, et un peu inquiétant sans comprendre d’où vient l’inconfort. On peut avoir envie de le suivre malgré soi… au risque de basculer dans un autre monde, peut-être ?


	5. une lycéenne - Vide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plus rien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Que du vide  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnage :** une lycéenne – futur Hollow  
>  **Genre :** tragédie/horreur  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #25, « Vide » d’après fanwork100   
> **Avertissement :** suicide  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Et ça arrive, malheureusement, que même dans ce lycée de seconde zone une lycéenne craque sous la pression, sente sa vie complètement vide de sens et se jette du haut du toit. Les longues secondes que durent la chute à ne rencontrer rien d’autre qu’une vague résistance de l’air ne lui permettent pas de changer d’avis.   
Pire que le choc de son corps qui se disloque au sol, quand son fantôme se relève elle a celui d’être toujours là… avec à sa poitrine une chaîne, l’arrimant au lycée qu’elle voulait tellement fuir. Horrifiée, elle tire dessus de toutes ses forces.


	6. monde réel vs Soul Society - Deux faces d'une réalité

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monde des vivants et monde des morts, lequel est le plus 'réel' ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Deux faces d'une réalité  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** monde physique et fantômes  
>  **Genre :** gen/worldbuilding  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #31, « Réel » d’après fanwork100   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

Les Shinigami désignent le monde des « vivants » comme « réel ». Il ne l’est pourtant pas plus que Soul Society. Il existe juste dans un pan de réalité différente. Mais comme les humains n'accèdent à Soul Society qu'en mourant et devenant des Plus alors que les Shinigami peuvent voyager à leur guise entre les deux mondes et, en restant invisibles des vivants, y manifester des pouvoirs surnaturels, la distinction arbitraire se fait dans ce sens. Un monde physique réel, et un monde spirituel surnaturel. Mais aucun ne peut exister sans l'autre, donc aucun n'a plus d'importance que l'autre.


	7. hollow - Sous la peau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les os en dedans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Juste sous la peau  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** des humains avec pouvoir, des Plus et des Hollows  
>  **Genre :** gen/glauque  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #41, « monstre » d’après fanwork100   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

C’est déjà terrible de se sentir tellement impuissant face à ces monstres que la plupart des humains ne peuvent même pas remarquer, et, même quand on apprend à les voir, ne pas être capable pour autant de se défendre ni de protéger les autres.   
Mais d’apprendre ce qu’ils sont exactement… C’est se rappeler qu’on va tous mourir un jour. Que si on a de la chance, un autre monde nous attend. Mais qu’aussi, un des ces machins peut vous croquer et vous effacer pour l’éternité.   
Et encore, qu’on peut en devenir un soi-même.   
Le crâne est là, sous la peau…


	8. shinigami - Lévitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans les airs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Lévitation  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** shinigami et humains  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #45, « Flotter » d’après fanwork100   
> **Notes :** avec mes remerciements à Kitty Pryde  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Depuis que les pouvoirs se développent parmi les habitants de Karakura, certains aperçoivent parfois d'étranges visions. Outre les bêtes étranges, ces dieux en uniforme noir perchés dans les airs...  
Pour qui possède assez de pression spirituelle pour tenter le coup, ça n'est pas à proprement parler de la lévitation et c'est très, très loin de voler. Au contraire d'une légèreté rêvée, ça demande une concentration énorme pour se tenir sur une couche d'air choisie comme si c'était le sol. Et sans jamais relâcher ses efforts, au risque de la traverser pour retomber sur la couche inférieure, voire plus bas encore.


End file.
